Random Drabbles
by chaosu
Summary: Bleach random drabbles...
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Sui Feng, Sosuke Aizen

* * *

Behind the Shadows

Sometimes people aren't who they seem to be or who they seem to show. She knew that perfectly enough, because her job and her very life depends on it. There have been mistakes, errors that cost lives, and blood. Somehow, somewhere along the line, she actually came to forgive. The world was never black and white, and she never thought it that way. People have their reasons and so did she, reasons no one except those who felt that way too understands… or the people who has been watching all along.

She knew… didn't you know? She has ears everywhere, from the highest seat Central 46 to the lowest shinigami rank. But no one knows. She knows everything and yet she didn't do anything. She had seen that coming yet refused to do anything about it. But of course she knew, yet why didn't she do anything? Perhaps because she sympathized with him or was she just too wrapped up with her own sadness?

She had found the man amusing, and yet dangerous; in his hands, she had smelled of deceit and treachery. And in his perfumed delicacy, sugarcoated words and honeyed smile, she had but found repulsion, repulsion that slowly turned to interest and then to attraction. The man was terrifying yet captivating. She knew that she would have been spellbound by him if she gave him half the chance.

She could smile to herself; the greater the light you seek, and the nearer you are to it, the longer and the darker your shadow. Yes perhaps she sympathized with him. She would have wanted a state not unlike the division she commands. And yet many would have opposed to it. The greater the goal, the darker the shadow. Yet beyond this all, one must also remember, the higher one soars, the more painful the crash when they fall.

* * *

A.N. To Ati-cha and Yukiaroo


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru, Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques

* * *

Queen of Las Noches

Tip tap, tip tap, went the floor, as shoes hitting the it sounded. A woman stood on the bloodied floor, in front of a man with a broken form. Her hair that seemed like maple leaves at autumn hung down to her waist. And tip tap, tip tap went the floor.

"And what did you think of me?" the ice-cold grey eyes gleamed dangerously, as the woman kneeled. The man bit down on his lips, his form, crumpled on the floor. "You should know better than irritate me, Jeagerjacques-san. You know what I can do, correct?" The man nodded nervously. "You don't want me to erase your existence do you, Jeagerjacques-san?" The man shook his head vigorously. "Good," she smiled beautifully, patting the man's head as one would a cat. "Consider this my first and last warning, Jeagerjacques-san." She giggled, standing up.

"Shall we have dinner, Inoue-chan?" a voice said as the tip tap, tip tap of shoes on the floor stopped. The brunette man smiled as he held out his hand to the woman.

"Did you know?" the woman began as she took the mans's hand, her voice dripping with sickly sweet and yet poisonous honey, "that that warning should apply to you as well, Aizen-kun?" The man's smile slightly faltered as the silver fox suddenly appeared by them.

"Ara, ara, you've just been told off by the queen," the man chittered, with guffawing glee. The brunette directed a stern glare at the silver-haired man, whose face betrayed nothing but his amusement of the whole thing. "You should know better than to tease her about food, Aizen-taicho."

"But, Ichimaru-kun," she smiled. "Shouldn't that go to you as well?"

"Inoue-chan," the man whined, "I thought I was your jester. You'd be bored to death here without me."

"True enough," she giggled again, turning around. "But you should remember who is greater between us." With that, the woman stepped back into the shadows, disappearing from the three men's sight

"She frightens me, Aizen-taicho," the silver-haired man smiled. "At times even more so than you."

* * *

A.N. To D-S-W who gave a review, thanks. As for the actual review... You have no idea what I'm thinking about those two. You will see sooner or later their amazing crackiness. I'm actually planning to write a whole story for those two. Luv lots! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Tatsuki Arisawa, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques

* * *

Tatsuki laughed as she pirouetted wildly. Her toes almost never touching the ground as she was air borne again. Everything seemed bright to her. It was as if she was a child lost in a carnival where everything was new. She couldn't help but laugh and laugh as she heard the sands roll. To her open ears so willing, they seem to whisper and promise delights to those brave souls that dare to roam their breadth and width. The winds seemed to connive with her, to some mischief only she could conceive. And the moon, how beautiful it was, glimmering like a pearl waiting to be plucked from the sky by her dainty looking hands. It was as if the world was born anew.

"Come here, Suki," a voice chuckled. "Calm down. You will have an eternity to take all this."

"Yeah, yeah," she grinned.. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I got a little bit overexcited."

The voice chuckled again, before hugging her from the back. Blue haired flashed brightly through the dim light of Las Noches. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "No use in getting excited without me, Suki-chan."

She laughed softly. "Idiot."

"Ara, ara, You just called the King of Hueco Mundo, an idiot, I suppose you'll get a punishment for that," the man teased, as he hauled her over his shoulder.

"Oi, bastard. Let me go!" she cried, laughing. "Damn it, Grimmjow."

"Not happening," he grinned. "I have now officially carried you off, to make you Tatsuki Arisawa, Queen of Hueco Mundo." With a burst of sonido, the pair left for the castle of Las Noches, leaving only a wrist band, half buried in the sand, behind.

* * *

A.N. To Gotta be Annoying, thanks for the review. I'm happy that you like how Inoue was in that fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Character: Starrk Coyote

Side-Characters: Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-sun, Francesca Mila-Rose

* * *

Starrk Coyote yawned as he wandered off in the dark. Some of his men were setting up the camp, other were hunting game, and some other slacking off. That was the whole purpose off his walk or so he said. Truthfully, it was because he needed a little slacking off as well. He was getting tired of ordering everyone around when they could just turn back and go home to their welcoming bed. Who would abandon the comfort of the bed to the grim and grit of the battlefield? He shook his head, thinking of Nnoitra and Grimmjow. How in the blue hells do they do it?

Walking just a little bit farther, the man saw a comfortable-looking tree. He was just about to close his eyes when a commotion from behind the tree startled him awake. "Damn it," he muttered as he recognized the voices. They were his men's voices, and they seemed to be pretty excited about something, as he gathered from their tones.

Starrk, being the lazy ass that he was, just rolled over to find his men huddles behind the bushes. "Ara, ara, what are you guys doing there?"

Amusingly, the men gave rather girlish squeals. "C-captain Starrk!" they half-whispered and half shouted, both in half-fear and half-relief. "And we thought we were already caught," a voice piped up before he hushed.

"Caught by?" Starrk asked managing to be between the tree and his men without standing up.

"By Vice-captain Harribel, of course" the men started blushing. "You know, how she is with her girls." Another voice chimed, "She'll probably skin us alive if she notices us." "Yeah," another joined, "or worse castrates us." "But hell, I can die any moment if I can just see the Captain's body." "I'll be willing for Mila-rose's."

Their captain yawned, tuning out his subordinates conversations. He turned over to face the tree and tried to take a nap. He could care less if they saw anything. Just then tinkling laughter that was undoubted feminine sounded. He could hear his men's excited chitters as metal clanged against metal, as it dropped to the forest floor. He sighed. Sometimes his men were more like women than the women themselves.

Just then the entire group silenced, as the feminine chatter drew nearer. Slowly as if in a trance, the men began leaving. It came one by one until at last they were gone. The brunette captain turned over, confused. He knew that his men's appetite for women weren't easily satisfied. Were they really that beautiful? he thought as he peered one blue eye. True enough, the women were there, bare to the night breeze and moonlight. They were a very mixed group, from the Captain to her lieutenants. Nel, the said Captain and Third Espada, sat on the right, by the rocks. With the woman, was Tier Harribel, Demon Vice-Captain, and champion of the army, sitting down washing her bare body. Emilou Apacci, the heterochromatic First Lieutenant sitting to her right, playing with the water. Somewhere farther off, the Third and Second Lieutenants waded in the waters, dipping themselves into the crystal clear waters. There was another one though just off to his left, sitting, idly, washing her black hair. Sooner though, he realized that it was the Gilga knight, honorary Espada.

It wasn't their beauty that caught him off guard though, as Harribel turned to say something to her captain. He could see a slight discoloration on her side. However, unlike most discoloration caused by the sun, it was jagged. The man blinked slowly. A lesser trained eye wouldn't have noticed, he thought, as he noticed the lesser ones on her arms and legs. He looked at the other women, it was there as well.

They were scars. They were battle scars, weaving and caressing their luscious and seemingly delicate forms, entwining it, hugging it, as though a vine that fed on them, or chains that kept them in. They were women of the battlefield, not the dirty whores form the brothels, though at times they do act like that, or delicate little maidens in their dainty little dresses, though some of them could look like that in proper clothes. They weren't the prissy, stuck-up snobs in the high society, though some of them belong in it. No, they weren't ordinary. They were battle hardened warrior who would fight to the death if needed be, without fear of injuries or anything to their vanity. They were different, and yet no less than women.

He sighed at the contradiction, closing his eyes, standing up, careful not to rouse any sound, lest the women notice. He had heard of what the Vice-Captain did to the men who dared to cross them, and he's not very keen on knowing if it's true or not. He shrugged at least his men now know that there is something to respect of the women.

* * *

A.N. Thanks to Me-Nuriko, and Gotta Be Annoying for the review. It means so much to me. I'll be trying for more unconventional pairs. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Sui Feng, Urahara Kisuke

* * *

She was beautiful, with those stormy grey eyes so rarely calm, and hair as black as the shinigami robes she wore. He sighed pulling his hat down slightly, as he sat in front of his shop, taking in the daily breeze. Never would those stormy eyes calm for him, nor would those pink lips ever smile for him. She hates him with every drop of her blood, to the very essence of her soul. He's sure she hates him, and he's almost always right... almost.

He was annoying, lazy, perverted and stupid, but... he can be charming and hardworking... especially hardworking. His ideas might be harebrained but nothing seemed impossible for this man. She sighed not knowing why she suddenly remembered that specific golden-haired fool. Probably the yellow leaves of autumn, she thought. A curious feeling soon enveloped her as she remembered the way he would to talk to Yoruichi. But it wasn't an alien feeling, for one could say it was a dear friend of hers, Jealousy. But it was rather curious, for a more curious reason, and that reason was encased in a question: To whom was it directed?

It was a hopeless case for him, an impossibility, and for once, he must accept the bitter taste if defeat and failure. Quite contrary to common notion of his personality, he didn't like failure, and couldn't and wouldn't accept it. But he doesn't have a choice this time, because the choice wasn't his to make.

Alone in her office, after doing her paperwork, her mind would often wander freely, and she could logically dissect, just like he would, the problems that were thrust to the back of her mind in favor of the more pressing matters. She would often start with what she had regarded as facts. These statements were: a. she's jealous. b. Yoruichi was like a sister to her, and c. she feels an irrational hatred of him. It was a curious puzzle, and yet very frustrating. Several conclusions have already been made by the lesser informed minds, like the one which stated that she was in love with her former mentor, a terrifyingly absurd statement, due to fact c. Unfortunately that was the one most people who subscribed to the rumor mill believed in. There was another conclusion, one that she would never give voice to, a more embarrassing one. That conclusion stated that... she was in love with the mad man. It had come with a very tricky self-examination. It took into account all the facts that there could be. It was very complex and to sum it all up, she could never hate Yoruichi, thus she directs the hate to Urahara. Perhaps that it was the truth? Yes, perhaps... She shuddered. Kami she hoped not.

One thing he could never understand was how she seemed to loath him and that sheer intensity make him quiver. If that was how she hated someone, it made him wonder how she could be if she loved someone. A naughty smirk fell on the man's lips. Yes, how indeed.

An eternal stalemate that was what it was. Both, repeating the same move, never conceding defeat, an eternal farce that each would never see through and most often than not, nor would anyone. They'd keep her heart in leash and check, so that none may know of their silent misery. In that way, they avoid the pain and fear of rejection and the sorrow of isolation. But he doesn't mind, he thought with a smile, for as long as she followed Yoruichi he'd see her forever. Nor did she mind, she thought turning back to her paperwork, for as long as she followed Yoruichi, she'd see him forever.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for the constant review, Gotta Be Annoying. As for Starrk, even dogs get curious.


	6. Chapter 6

Characters: Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Tatsuki Arisawa

* * *

Tatsuki looked at the man sleeping before her. His azure locks glinted softly in the moonlight. The usually sneering lips were formed into a serene nonexpression. The man's wonderful oceanic blue eyes, the ones she loved so much, were covered with their lids.

She watched him carefully, hazel brown eyes attentively observing the near-naked form beside her. It was a habit of his that she didn't really appreciate. What would her parents say if they knew? The girl chuckled to herself darkly, 'If they knew.' However, she could get used to it she blushed to herself, as she watched the well developed form in front of her. His body was amazing, from the calves to the pectorals. Of course, she thought to herself. He was a man who fought for his own survival in a cruel world.

He had once told her that he had killed thousands. There was no boasting in it, entirely unlike him. He just stated it. It was a fact, and she had a feeling that it was nothing to him, not in the 'I-did-it-but-you-can't-do-a-thing-about-it' way but more of 'everyone-did-it-so-I-did-too' way. There was nothing in the man, nothing in his posture, his face, or his voice that refuted the fact that he once stated. He had exuded strength, power, and danger, a potent poison that had her asking for more.

She smiled as she trailed her fingertip on the man's mask and then on her skin, on the edge of his hollow hole. She had sighed, wondering to herself if she feared him. Perhaps, when at some time when they were nothing but predator and prey, not that she'd show him when he's grinning so smugly. When, she wondered idly, when did she forget her fear of him? So easily, she thought, drawing the most random patterns on his skin, so easily can he crush her, and yet at times, with only a word, she can stop him, as if she was the greater one and not him.

She blushed as she lifted her hand and caressed the man's lips. She was mildly surprised though when the man's lips suddenly captured the intruding appendage. "Did I wake you up, kitty?" she smirked.

"Wrong," he whispered opening the sea-blue eyes, which crinkled up a bit as he as grinned at her. "I've been enjoying the touches for a while now, princess."

"Idiot," she muttered, tapping the man's nose, and proceeding to continue her journey on his lips and his teeth as he grinned. "I love you." Those three words weren't something that she'd easily dole out every day; heck, the man even had to force it out of her at times. That was the reason why he looked at her rather surprised. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Instead of teasing her though, the man decided to be as uncharacteristic as well. "Nah, just that I love you as well."

"Sometimes I just have to wonder how," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "We're so different."

"Yeah," he smirked. "But are we really that different?" The feral look on his face, the blood-thirsty and rage-filled eyes, and the infuriating smirk made her reconsider.

"Who knows?" she murmured smiling and cuddling closer, keeping her hands to herself at last. "Who knows?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he watched her close her eyes. "Who knows?"

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I had some business to take care of, and some other work-related issues. Sorry 'gain. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Characters: Karin Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya

* * *

Karin hated parties, most especially. She knew that, her father knew that, her sister, for crying out loud also knew that. So why were they hosting a debut? It was Yuzu's birthday too, you see. And while she didn't actually want to have a party, also didn't want to deprive her sister of that one moment that she can act like a princess.

They had settled for a compromise that she wouldn't join the party, but word was thrown out the window the moment that they planning started. Yuzu had wanted the moment to be magical. It was filled with glitters, light and other equally romantic stuff. There had to be boquets of roses, or lilies on the tables. There had to be ample space for dancing. There had to be lots of balloons and to top it all off, the area should have a beautiful view... a magical view, somthing that could only exist in a fairytale, that would only exist in the barest of moments. Quite a difficult standard isn't it?

Well, they found a place that was enthralling enough to pass the highly set bar. And here she was standing in the corner of her own party. It was filled with people she hardly knew, her brother's friends most probably, because she saw Orihime chatting up some of them, the bald one with the pink-haired kid. It didn't feel like their party, hers and Yuzu's, and more than short of magical. It felt like a reunion, a reunion they wasn't part of. She gritted her teeth annoyed. It wasn't even her party in the first place.

Her brother was a jack's ass sometimes, too inconsiderate. Sometimes he never thought of how they felt. And at times it included his friends, who had the unique habit of barging in and taking control. That made her think of the grumpy boy barely taller than her. Was her here? She shook her head. Why would he be here? He probably had a stack of paper work back in his office. She smirked, thinking about it, him trying to scuttle around, buried in a labyrinth of paper work.

Where were her friends anyway? Bailed out probably, as soon as they had a chance to dance with her. So who was going to give her her last dance? Where was Yuzu anyway? She sighed as she took off to the gardens. She stopped just by the door frame though, for the moment was too beautiful, too breathtaking to break. Her sister was dancing there, in the middle of the moonlit grass floor. She smiled. At least Yuzu got the memories that she wanted, the magical moments that made this whole thing special. She turned around, only to face the snow-haired boy, she had been wondering about. "Oh, hey Toshiro," she smiled cheekily. "How's your height, shorty?"

"Don't talk as if you're not short too, Kurosaki," he growled. "And it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

"What," she grinned. "Proud of your few millimeters above me?"

"Why you-"

"Never pegged you for a party person, short stuff," she remarked cutting him off. "Anyway, you look good in your white tux." He did. The Tenth Division Captain did look good in his white tuxedo and green tie. "But you look like a snowman."

"And here I was going to complement you on your dress," he muttered. "I'm here to make sure Matsumoto doesn't get too drunk. As for you dress," he began. "While you do look good. I'd say it's too dark to be worn in a birthday party."

"It is our birthday," she retorted. "I'm going to wear what I want to wear."

"Oh? I thought your sister would have your head for this gothic dress," he smirked.

"She was," she muttered. "But she thought I looked pretty cute when I wore it." The girl shrugged. True enough the dress looked like that of a gothic lolita, medieval and all that, balck and laced with red and the occasional silver. "Well, I survived not wearing pink, or rabbit-related," she mumbled. "It's an accomplishment."

He smirked wider. "True," he replied before grabbing her wrist. "Come now, I've danced with your sister, but I haven't danced with you." She blinked. "You're the birthday girls, aren't you?" he grinned as he whipped her into a waltz.

"Idiot," she blushed as they heard someone cheer for them. He smiled, the delicate motion curving his lips beautifully, that she can't help but stare at it. She pulled her gaze away however, only to place them at his emerald green eyes staring at her with an intensity she wasn't accustomed too.

"Don't break it," he whispered when she started to say something. "Just shhh". Karin Kurosaki had never blushed as hard as she did in the eighteen years she had existed. She shrugged within, placing her head on his shoulder slightly.

Maybe there was really magic in these moments.

* * *

A.N. To the guest that asked a Hitsurin, and to G.A. AnimeFan who changed name :3


	8. Chapter 8

Characters: Yylfordt Granz and Ururu Tsumugiya

* * *

He makes her feel desired. Jinta once told her that she was unattractive. Well, Yylfordt proved him wrong. He had said that she was beautiful and adorable at the same time, which was baffling, according to him, because if you were one, most often than not you weren't the other. She had to smile, because he still looked handsome when he was confused.

This boy, no this man, five years her senior made her feel a girl, no that term was too lacking, a woman. He made her feel things that she normally didn't feel. Jealousy, for instance, wasn't an emotion she was used to feeling. But she felt it when there were women who tried to flirt with him when they were at the park. He ignores them though, and his eyes brightens when they see her. And she can't help but feel proud, that she is the one that brightens his day.

"Good morning, Yylfordt-kun," she blushes, as always. "Here to help me feed the pigeons?" she asks him giggling a bit.

"Yep," he grins, cheeky and sincere. "Give me some." She smiled and handed him some of the crumbs.

"Don't frighten them," she whispered softly, as they approached the birds. The birds didn't eye them as warily as they eyed others. Carefully she placed the crumbs in front of them, as the birds hopped closer.

"You really like birds, don't you?" he smiled, handsome as he always was. "Would you want a caged one?"

"Well I like all animals," she blushed, watching the birds pecked at the crumbs. "But I wouldn't want a caged bird."

"Why not?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Because they also deserve freedom. I don't want them to cry."

He smiled that dazzling smile. "I see. You're right." She smiled back, as he held her cheek.

There was only one thing that Ururu hopes, though as she watched him, that he might see her more than a child...

* * *

A.N. This is so random. For G.A. AnimeFan4 :3 Oh, and I love HitsuKarins too. They're usually so cute.


	9. Chapter 9

Characters: Yuzu Kurosaki, Wonderweiss Margela

* * *

"Did you know, Wonderweiss-kun, that it's my birthday?" she spoke, as she sat on the benches. The boy looked at her expectantly, trying to put away the bangs on his forehead, with a shake of his head. "I'm eighteen, now." She smiled at the boy who smiled back. "It's supposed to be special, and magical, but it doesn't feel so," she continued, her voice in decrescendo.

The party behind was going on full swing, but the usually more lively Kurosaki twin sat on a bench outside. It felt too stifling, too stuffed. She needed to breathe. "Happy birthday, then, Yuzu-chan," he replied. Bright brown eyes looked up at him. Truly there will come a time when the magic of the world seem to vanish, that all left would be nothing but its darkness and the freezing coldness, a time when you will have to dig the world's treasure with dirty scarred hands. He whipped out a pin light and began to play with it, turning it off and on. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he pocketed the object. But it wasn't just now.

"Eh?" she blushed, looking at the boy before her. He grabbed her hand, launching into a waltz. "Wonderweiss-kun," she squealed as she reluctantly fell in step.

"The stars are out, and the moon is shining bright. The fireflies- see them come out- they'll be our guests, our candle light. Hear the wind, whispering softly, sighing for you and me." His eyes glowed brightly in the dark. "Turn for me." And she did so smiling softly. "Cha-cha now," he warned as he suddenly switched pace, humming a tune for them. "Dance, dance. Enjoy the night. It's only for us. Everything is for us." She giggled softly, glowing like she should, an angel in the night, a goddess of the moon. "Careful," he murmured as she almost slipped, retaining the power of his spell.

Yes the night still had magic... if one knew how to use it...

* * *

A.N. Very, very out of character for Wonderweiss. They would look cute together though... maybe I'll try Mashiro and Wonderweiss some other time... Oh and thanks G.A. AnimeFan4 for the constant support :D


	10. Chapter 10

Characters: Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Karin

* * *

Chad sighed as she sat down beside him. He could never, for the life of him, ever understand why there waited for each other here, of all places, as the sun was setting. The usually blue waters shone a delicate golden glow as the sun's ray bounced off its surface. Nevertheless he was here, she was here. "Hey Chad." He grunted in response. "When are you leaving?" the girl asked softly.

"Huh?" he uttered, slightly surprised.

"I said when you are leaving?" she repeated louder, scowling in the process.

"Tonight," he answered in his usual monotonic voice. Karin nodded, her black hair fluttering in the wind, distracted by her own thoughts.

As usual their meetings never last long. She stood up. "Be careful," the raven head spoke, tapping his shoulders leaving. "And bring back my idiot of a brother. Take care of him." Chad nodded. Karin sighed and left.

Short, concise, to the point, that was what their conversations were usually like. Karin sighed again as she walked off. Nothing was ever going to start off she didn't say anything, not that she'd actually say anything. Chad probably thought of her as a younger sister, heck his best friend's younger sister. Too add some more fuel to the flames; she had never been good at admitting anything, much less her feeling. "Can I walk you home?" a voice suddenly called up to her.

Turning around, she found herself facing the man's chest. "You sure?" He nodded. "Okay then, you can come along" she shrugged, turning back to the road home. "Hey, Chad," she suddenly began again. "How does one become a shinigami?"

"No," the man replied quickly, catching on her implication.

"Why not?" she retorted petulantly.

"It's dangerous."

"Riiiight," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "And what about you, huh? Just 'cause you're the 'big kids', doesn't mean that it's less dangerous."

"This isn't a game, Karin" he spoke, his glinting beneath the messy mass called his hair.

'Karin'. Was this first time he had spoken her first name without honorifics that she should feel this way? No, she wasn't sure this was. So when she noticed that he was so... cute... NO! Stop, stop, stop. Think of the topic at hand. "I know," she muttered softly, "I just want to help."

"I know."

"Thank anyway," she blushed as they approached the gates of her house. "For everything Sado." He grunted in response. "You can come inside if you want too." He shook his head. "Okay." He waited until she opened the. He petted her head, which made her turn; he smiled at the smile she gave him. "Go now," she said. "It's getting dark." She closed the door watching him as he left.

* * *

A.N. G.A. AnimeFan4 thanks for the review. I try my best, since I know someone's out there reading this. Thanks a lot. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Characters: Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Kiego

* * *

"Did I hear you right, Asano?" Tatsuki spoke, raising her brows. Classes were already dismissed and, they were the only ones that were left in their classroom.

"You heard me, Tatsuki," Keigo spoke determinedly, though he felt his knees turning to gelatin. "You, me, alone in a concert, this Saturday. No, Mizuiro won't be coming with us." The girl seemed to be considering it, stealing a few glances at him to know if he was telling the truth or just provoking her.

"If I say yes?" she spoke softly and slowly, fist all curled up for a punch.

"I'll pick you up from your house, say seven?" he asked, scratching his brown locks, blushing slightly. "It's a concert, so casual attire and well." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at him, surprised. He was actually serious. The boy's eyes looked at her uncertainly.

"Be at my doorstep, seven," she spoke turning to the door. "You know where I live."

* * *

Kiego can't thank his lucky stars enough as he sat in his room. He just got Arisawa Tatsuki, THE Arisawa Tatsuki, into a date without getting his nose broken. He smiled as he looked up at the tickets he held up against the light. He'll make sure they'll enjoy the night. He'll make sure to make her happy.

* * *

"Come in," Tatsuki spoke, opening the door. "You're way too early." There he was brooding, as he leaned on one of the gate's columns. He seemed too different from the boy in class, the bubbly boy that was just... moronic. He wasn't that right now. He was different, distant and so... She has no word for it.

"I'm usually punctual," he grinned roguishly, that brooding darkness still around him, as he shuffled in. Tatsuki looked him over. Black jacket over grey shirt, on black jeans and sneakers weren't so bad. In fact, he looked good on it, albeit, too dark. It made his skin look pale.

"Did you put something on your hair?"

"Uh, yeah." That explained why his hair seemed more slick than usual.

'She would have looked better in a dress,' Kiego thought as he glanced over her. He sighs softly within. He'll manage to bring her shopping for more feminine clothing, he thought allowing himself a small smile. Yup, that was a great idea. "It's just a random mix of band, nothing too serious."

"Good to hear," she grinned. "I don't want to be around screaming fan girls." He chuckled. "They're terribly noisy, not to mention annoying."

"Too bad," he replied smiling. "I fan boy really hard."

"Don't worry," she smirked in reply. "I'll hold back my punch."

* * *

Tatsuki ended up loving the night. The concert was such a feast to the senses, and Kiego wasn't much of a fan boy. He didn't scream or anything, he just enjoyed the performances, getting slightly lost in the music. He was really different from the one she knew at school. He looked quite handsome like that, and suddenly she was self-conscious of the jeans and denim jacket she had on.

"Hope I didn't bore you," he spoke, slightly shy. He smiled bashfully. He didn't ever know where and how he got the courage to ask her out. But hey, it looks like he's getting out in one piece...

"So why did you take me out?" ... or not. The girl looked at him intently waiting for his answer, waiting for his words.

"I... just wanted too," he shrugged. He's pretty sure he'll flip out when she hears why, maybe a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and a busted lip. But other than that, there's her bruised pride. "No harm done, right?" She shrugged, still suspicious. "Want to play arcade games?" The corner of lips just turned upwards slightly.

"I bet I can beat you at Tekken," she smirked fully.

* * *

Tatsuki smirked as her character pulverized the character that Kiego played. They've already fought with a total six matches and none was won undisputed. "Holding up fine, Tatsuki," he grinned evilly as he lost. "I'm demanding a rematch."

"Too bad, Kiego," she snickered as she stood up. "It's almost my curfew."

"Damn," he muttered. "Well, let me get you some burger or donut."

* * *

Tatsuki munched on her burger, eyes flickering to the form beside her as they sat on a park bench. She hasn't guessed his intentions yet. What must he be thinking while inviting her out? Was this a dare? "You never answered."

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer me, remember," she grumbled. "The real reason why you took me out."

Damn, he was cornered. If there was a way out... he didn't see it. A stupid excuse will get him a better than good whack on the head. Coming out clean wasn't any better; in fact, it would do more damage than good. It was a lose-lose situation except that he'd feel guilty with the first, and probably hurt Tatsuki, and himself worse in the second. Silently he cursed. Why hadn't he thought that she would ask? His stupid brain cells hadn't come up with that eventuality, it seemed. He glanced at her scowling face. Any second now, she would consider that his answer was silence and would burst. But really...

"I won't lie," he spoke softly looking at her. "Don't worry. I won't lie," he repeated as he felt his knees going jelly. She looked at him confused, but calmer, listening. "I don't know how to say this," he muttered, looking down. "I was never good with this stuff," because usually a joke from him or too was enough to get anyone from a bad day. This just happened to need more than that. He sighed and looked at her. "I don't like seeing you down." He looked away quickly, waiting for a punch that never came.

"I don't need your pity,"

"It's not pity. It's not charity " he muttered thanking his lucky stars again and again, that it did not occur to Tatsuki to hit him. "Heck, it's not even close." He sighed visibly. "I might not have been friends with them for a long time, but... I do know how you feel. I know you feel like getting left behind."

"Well," she sneered, but the bite wasn't for him, "wasn't I?"

"Well it's worse for you," he continued, standing up from the bench they sat on. "I'm a coward so I don't get the whole I-need-to-protect thing with you guys. But I know you do. I know you're a fighter. You don't like stuff like that being kept away from you"

"It's not a protect thing, it's called doing my bit," she replied, following him. "I don't like being helpless, hence my karate." She sighed and scratched her head. "And I have a right to know what the devil's name wants to kill me." He nodded.

"Just remember. You aren't alone. Mizuiro, and Chizuru's there, though you can doubt her. And of course, call Kiego in times of emergencies." He grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

"Isn't that supposed to be, call Tatsuki, in case of emergency?" she teased. He grinned back at her, but they spent the rest of the walk back towards Tatsuki's home in comfortable quiet.

They stood by Tatsuki's house, as the girl turned to look at him. "So bye, I guess?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "Thanks, Keigo, for tonight, for everything," she spoke as she turned towards her home. He smiled, nodding though she couldn't see.

"Next time?" he grinned. He saw her turn to him smirking before she disappeared out of sight. He sighed, wondering why not many people were after Tatsuki, why few notice how beautiful she was. Might was well though, he shrugged, walking towards home. It was his alone.

* * *

A.N. I just thought of getting the two of them together :D


	12. Chapter 12

Characters: Sung Sun Cyan, Hisagi Shuuhei

* * *

"Lancelot was stupid," he muttered, as he faced the book. "He must have been an idiot."

The woman in front of him raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Simple," he spoke lifting a finger, "he knew that the woman had a husband. He knew that she had obligations. He should have thought of staying away." Here he was, a second-year Journalism student, taking an English course for his Humanities General Education requirement. He wasn't able to fit his Comm. 1 through. So instead he is currently tackling Le Morte D'Arthur, talking about Guinevere and Lancelot s love instead of writing an essay, discussing it with his partner, Cyan Sung-sun, a first-year Management student.

"Oh?" she spoke raising an elegant brow, the light violet eyes looking up at him. "But he is a very brave man."

"Very brave, yes, but very stupid," he muttered. "She wasn't his. He ought to have thought better."

"I find him a very fine man, trapped by his passions," she replied, tapping the book. "I'll have to say that the thing they gave us didn't really measure up to the real thing when it comes to details, did it?" He nodded. It was true. They were given but the bare bones of the text. It didn't help. They didn't know the nuances of the words that the lovers spoke. They couldn't twist it too see if it could bend that way or mean this way. There was no point of comparison. The movie didn't measure up as well, as he did declare the moment they sat down together to discuss it, as their teacher instructed.

"Still, passion or no passion, honor as a knight and as a friend, should be beyond that," he replied ruffling his raven hair in annoyance.

"You are too much of a samurai," she replied, shuffling the sheets of paper in front of her, writing their observation. She had to do it; her script was much, much more beautiful than his. "It colors your perspective."

"Yeah?" he spoke. "Heard of Heisenberg principle? You can never observe something objectively."

"True, but let's turn to Guinevere," she spoke assertively, violet eyes sparkling dangerously. "She was a fool as well." She shook her head imperceptibly. "A very brave man was beside her," she continued. "She was a fool for not noticing his presence."

"The king?"

"I meant Lancelot," she sighed. "She could have had him if she refused the king."

"She was a victim of circumstance," he spoke, touching the plastic bandage on his face, covering a tattoo that was a bit tad too embarrassing.

"Hardly. She could have avoided that trap that she had weaved alone," she uttered, closing her eyes.

"But she wasn't selfish enough to do so," he replied. "She had to do it for her people."

"Yes, half-cooked intentions. Ever heard that good intentions paved the way to hell?" The woman narrowed her eyes slightly. "You are too much of a martyr," she sighed.

"Hardly," he smiled. "But granted that they were being very foolish, a kingdom fell. Lancelot should have, of all people, realized that he was a rallying point. He wasn't the First Knight for nothing."

"And she wasn't queen for nothing as well," she snapped back softly. "Guinevere should have realized that she was a queen and not some-" She bit her lip looking for a word.

"Whore?" he offered, smiling softly.

"Yes, not some whore," she spoke blushing softly. "She should have realized that she shouldn't do things-"

"Half-assed?"

She nodded. "It just worsened the whole situation."

"But back then women were merely objects. They weren't as powerful," he replied.

"You seem to have forgotten that the main antagonist of this text is Morgan Le Faye."

"She wasn't," he replied. "While it was she who caused the birth of Mordred, she also helped Arthur in other ways." She nodded accepting his point. "There are so many versions to this story that I don't know what really happened and what didn't," he muttered.

"True," she replied. "It could even be that Merlin was the antagonist," she chuckled.

"Damn it, my head hurts," he growled softly, pinching his nose bridge. "Why is this myth so fragmented? There's a French version and an English one. And all the tinier details can't be captured if they state different things."

"Hm," she hummed softly. "Let's make a list of the things we already know. Let's regard Lancelot first."

"He's the First Knight. He could have had the Holy Grail if he had not sinned with Guinevere," he spoke, listing it down. "There's something fishy with the Grail as well," he spoke looking up at her from the paper. "It doesn't feel like it was part of the first version. Maybe just me." She shrugged. "He was raped by a woman." Hisagi made a face at this, while Cyan giggled. "A stupid man according to me, and, according to you, he is a man trapped by his passion..."

"Yes, like how he was obsessed with the Holy Grail," she replied.

"He wasn't alone in that you know," he replied. "His son Galahad was as hell-bent as him at questing for the Grail." She nodded. "Guinevere then?"

"Queen and wife of Arthur, beloved of Lancelot. A victim of circumstance according to you, and a selfish woman according to me." He nodded satisfied. "Where does that leave us?"

"Nowhere?"

"Nowhere?" she repeated. "If Lancelot wasn't a 'pure' man, I'd say that he is lusting after Guinevere, but since he is, I cannot charge him of being guilty with lust, thus I charge Guinevere of selfishness."

"Well, if Guinevere wasn't the paragon of womanhood in the story, I'd charge her with being a manipulative woman, but since she is, I can't say that. So, Lancelot must be an idiot," Hisagi replied.

"We're leading ourselves into contradictions here," Cyan muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed," he spoke, apologetically, scratching his head.

"Our professor didn't specify how we should look at them right? All he said was to present the result of our discussion," she spoke, lavender eyes looking at him for confirmation.

He nodded. "He also didn't specify how we go about we present it as well. We could just a debate about it. Make it an interactive discussion."

"That would be interesting," she spoke, thinking it over. "Hm, I think I agree."

"So, next time?"

"Yes, next time."

* * *

A.N. For G.A. AnimeFan4, thanks for the review. I'll be sure to keep this up for you. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Characters: Kurotsuchi Nemu, Abarai Renji

* * *

Nemu felt the brush on the canvas. She felt it, every bristle, the rough surface of the canvas, every stroke that she made. She felt it, the control that her hand so waited to be free from, a subtle shaking, the minute desire to break free, to move unhindered and without purpose. But, no, that was the purpose. She had to control it, to know it in such a degree that she could master it. It wasn't that she lacked the control, far from it. She loved it, lived it, reveled in it. She was in control.

But something was missing. She knew something was missing, as she stepped back and viewed her work. For the life of her she could never get it right. There was something missing, and she didn't know what. She had a clue however, but it was less than useful. She knew that that something was the thing that separated talent from genius.

She wanted her art to move, to touch, to make you feel things, to suck you into their world and keep your mind captive in their spell. She wanted something like that. Ambitious, no? But it was difficult. The medium, there was no problem, as long as you had complete mastery of it, which she had, for that matter. The finesse was rather more difficult. You needed to know what each stroke evoked, what kinds of emotions they call forth, and how to mix it to make the art deeper and more complete. Finding a suitable subject that would also be as hard, since you would have to find something that would have to symbolically mean what you want to convey, to show what you want to say.

The entire thing wasn't easy. Sometimes, for Nemu, a single proper uncommissioned art went for days, weeks, months, but the longest took a year. And it wasn't because of the commissioned work, or the plates she had to do for her college program. While she wasn't fond of doing commissioned works and plates, she could do plates in a day, if the materials allow. It was easier to make plates, because the objective is stated, the materials, also provided for, and the subject ready. But for personal work, you'd have to struggle alone. And being alone, sometimes, you reach for unreachable.

"Your art lacks character," her teacher had once told her. "I can't feel you from it. Where are you? What do you feel for it?" She already knew that of course. As she looked back at her work. She couldn't also feel anything from it. Not anything, no nothing. Where was she when it was created? What does she feel for it? She had no idea. She didn't know what she lacked.

"You've got the image down pat," a voice spoke. She turned to find a red-locked, tattooed boy watching her work. "Sorry, I ju-"

"It's fine," she interrupted turning back to her work. She sighed to herself. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"You're too technical, too precise," he murmured approaching the woman. "It's beautiful-"

"But there's nothing in it," she muttered.

"Break the rules a little. Bend them a bit," he shrugged, smirking in the process. "You don't have to perfectly portray them." She looked back at him in shock. "Live a little. Have no fear. You need to deliver a message to someone right? You have to change it a bit to suit the message."

"Renji-kun," a feminine voice called out. "Let's go. I'm sure Ichigo and the rest are already waiting for us."

"Yeah," he replied. Turning back to Nemu, he grinned, "Well see you around." before walking to the busty woman who has waiting for him by the doorway. Nemu watched him until she couldn't see him, couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Maybe he's right," she murmured, as she lifted her brush again.

* * *

A.N. That was... pretty random. :3 To G.A. AnimeFan 4, my constant supporter.


	14. Chapter 14

Characters: Starrk Coyote, Kurosaki Karin

* * *

Starrk looked at the girl in front of her as he lazily napped beneath a tree. Her brown eyes peered at hum curiously, raven black hair fluttering in the wind. He smiled, amused at the pointed stare. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" he spoke suddenly, startling the girl. "Hm, little girl."

The girl looked at him, frowning. "I'm not normally this curious, but, who are you?"

"Oh, me?" he smiled, sitting up slightly. "I don't know, a ghost, hm, a spirit?" He shrugged. "How 'bout you? How can you see me?"

"I can't believe I thought he was actually alive," she muttered, turning away from him. "Well, it seems that I have to leave then. I can't see ghosts."

He chuckled. "I see, you can't see ghosts. Hm, you also shouldn't be talking to strangers too, you know."

"Yeah," she agreed, as she tossed her soccer ball in the air, as she turned towards the street. "So why are you following me?"

"Hm? I'm haunting you," he smiled, canines showing. "You won't care, would you? I'm hungry too anyway."

She sighed giving the soccer ball a small kick. "If you're not busy," she shrugged, "I won't mind." He smiled. Sometimes that was what was good with kids. Things are always simple with them. They never ask why, but rather take everything in stride.

The man started to softly hum a melody. He wondered, until when will this child stay this way? He sighed, as the followed where ever she lead him, watching her back, remembering his own unseen ones marred by the mark of torn off wings.

* * *

A.N. I will be asking for an apology ahead of time. It's the beginning of the school year and I have a feeling that I won't be updating as much as I would like. So G.A. AnimeFan4, (yup, especially you,) and everyone else who had fun reading this, I repeat. I'm asking an apology already. Thank you... And no, that didn't mean that I'll be ending my stuff here. :3


	15. Chapter 15

Characters: Sui Feng, Ggio Vega

* * *

She gasped softly, feeling the metal dig into her flesh, its length running through her lungs. "Why?" she whispered a bit desperately, feeling his warm arm around her as he hugged her, as well as the biting cold of the steel. "Ggio?"

"Why?" he replied, repeating her word in a darker tone. She could hear the smirk on his lips. "Why you say, Sui?" She could feel his body quivering in rage. "Why? You murdered my brother, Avirama, in his bed, didn't you, like the black widow spider that you are."

"I see," she murmured, holding him tighter. It was good while it lasted, she thought, as she felt her warm blood trickle down her back. She smiled feeling the life seep out of her. She pulled away, looking into his eyes, seeing the anger, the rage in them. She reveled in it. She felt their searing warmth. She wanted to be burned by it. She felt light-headed, as she kissed him with her bloodied lips. "I loved you."

She chuckled to herself as she saw the shock in his eyes as she sank slowly into oblivion.

* * *

A.N. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, 1XxKiraXx1. I'm happy you liked the last one. It seemed so totally out of it, though. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Characters: Cyan Sung Sun, Hisagi Shuuhei

* * *

"W-what happened?" Sun-sun said as she went in the medical tent. There was a lot of blood, and it's metallic smell was making her want to heave. But she needed to come, Hisagi asked her to come. She was not sure what he was planning now, but whatever it was, she wasn't falling for it. An aide motioned for her to come, as she carefully walked around. The people were in frenzy. Everyone had something to do, and actually it even seemed to Sun-sun that they lacked people. Even the elder children that Hisagi had saved were already helping the doctors and nurses around. They were carrying buckets of water, supplies and what not around. She frowned. What truly happened? She knew Hisagi would not let the children in the medical tents... but... why? "Where's the captain? He needs to explain!"

"Please come quickly," the aide said grabbing the girl's elbow, maneuvering her to a shrouded corner of the tent. "He's been asking for you." The lady looked at him confused, not sure what to make out of his words. The man frowned and lifted the shroud to admit her in.

The sight shocked her. And for once, she remembered, he was human too, not the cold terrifying war machine that she often see him as. He was there lying in the cot, pale but still breathing. He looked up at her and tried to smiled, but it ended up as a wince. "W-what happened?"

"A very grave mistake," he grimaced. "A lot of my men... lost their lives. I shouldn't have gone there too boldly. It was my mistake. I should ask an apology to my men." He gritted his in frustration.

Sun -sun sighed as she came closer to him. She really had to admire the man. His sense of responsibility was amazing. Even from the edge of his death bed, he was still thinking about his men. Her eyes widened at the damage that had been done on Hisagi. The blanket was almost soaked through with blood. She could see the man's eyes shift its focus. She had seen that look before and she didn't like it. She had seen those eyes from a dying man. No, he couldn't leave them. Where would they go without him? "Is it that bad?" he asked, with an awkward chuckle.

"Huh?"

"Please don't lie," he said. "You see, my men won't tell me the truth. But, I see it in their eyes." Sun-sun looked around and noticed the men's look for the first time; they looked lost, like puppies without masters.

"I'm no doctor," Sun-sun replied, also unwilling to answer. However, she felt that she owed it to the man to tell the truth. "But, yes, I think it's that bad." Hisagi nodded taking it in. "I was going to ask if you were fine, but never mind."

"Always trust Sun-sun to bring in the sarcasm," Hisagi chuckled. "You know, I can't feel my arms."

Sun-sun frowned and held his hand. "Is this better?"

Hisagi nodded. "It's warmer now," he smiled. "Hey, have I told you my name? It's Shuuhei Hisagi. Can I have yours?" The men looked at him sadly. And she realized that they had decided that he has become delirious. "Please?"

"It's Sun-sun Shen. Tell me Hisagi, are you married?"

He chuckled. "I don't and didn't have the time to get married. I was drafted early. I suppose I'll find one when the war is over. And please call me Shuuhei. I prefer to be called by my first name. Once this war is over, I'll look for a suitable husband for you to marry. I'll make sure those children will have an education, and a home they can call their own." He smiled again. "Don't worry. I keep my promises." Sun-sun nodded. "Your hand really feels so warm, and I feel so cold."

"Listen to me, Shuuhei," Sun-sun said frustrated. He was talking nonsense now, and she was afraid. No, he couldn't die. "I'll follow you to hell if you don't keep your promises, so you'd better, or you'll see the demon that is me."

Hisagi chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't die. I'm tougher than that," he teased. "When I'm better, I'll buy you some clothes and treat you to the most expensive restaurant I can afford." He chuckled some more. "You are no demon, Miss Sun-sun; you are a tenshi. I'm sure the man who captures you heart will be lucky."

"The question is," Sun-sun replied, "will I be lucky with him?"

Hisagi frowned. "That's why I'm going to look for a suitable husband. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise you. I'll kill anyone who dares try and hurt you. You are a very beautiful lady, and anyone who does not see that is either blind or a fool." He smiled, dazzling her. She had hated that smile, but now it was a beacon of light, a hope so fragile that it might break with a single breath, a single dying breath. "Thanks for coming over. You should rest now, and make sure the children don't see this." She nodded as she swept out of the area, eyes misty with tears. Never in her life did she ask for something so deeply with her her heart. She had never sought for something more than now. So many times she had cursed him to die in battle... but now, now she couldn't bring herself to be happy.

* * *

A.N. 1XxKiraXx1, I'm really happy that you liked the previous one. I won't be posting as much as I can though, because I've got class and homework to do. I'll try hard though, try really, really hard. And I like Ggio too! (I call him, Gigy.) :D


	17. Chapter 17

Characters: Tatsuki Arisawa, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Ichigo Kurosaki

Side-Characters: Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora

* * *

She sighed as she put away a book. She was bored, and bored as hell. She was in the hospital, she knew that much. She could smell the antiseptic from miles away. There was no one with her today, no unnecessary chatter that would distract her from her melancholy.

The steady tick of the clock informed her that time was passing by. She frowned annoyed as the door creaked open. Just one of those nurses again, checking her up. Seeing if she was still alive, she thought cynically.

Her body was getting sore from all of this staying on bed. She was a woman of action, hence her karate. It wasn't because she hated the soft mattress or the silken sheets. It was because it was just such a good day. In fact, she could feel the midday sun's warmth on her cheeks.

The smell of stew wafted through the air as the door opened again. Lunch, she thought. "Uhm," the nurse's soft voice began hesitantly, her reluctant footsteps, making her hesitation sound so clear.

"I can handle it," she murmured with a soft smile at the nurse's direction. "I think I know where my mouth is," she joked.

"Oh, okay," the woman replied, a small sigh of relief apparent from her voice. "Uhm..."

"Just place it on my lap. I'll find my way," she grinned.

"I see," the woman replied as she did as she was told. "Here's your chopsticks."

"Yeah, thanks." The woman exited, and she was alone to her thoughts again, alone to contemplate on her predicament.

She sighed as the meal became a sort of struggle for her. Who knew eating was this difficult? She did succeed though and finished her meal to her hearts content.

The door opened again, as a nurse came to get the tray that had been given to her. The person had not spoken and just took the tray that she had placed on the side table.

She sighed. She had to get used to this soon. The cold twilight breeze blew her hair on her face. It must be getting dark, because the nurses were clicking the lights on.

Just then, the door opened again. She frowned. It was too early for dinner. Inoue announced her arrival most of the time, so would Keigo and her parents, and Ichigo does greet her. Mizuiro, on the other hand, would come with Keigo only, and Chad knocks before anything else.

"Yes?" she spoke, brows creased in confusion.

"Tatsuki."

She knew that voice. "Jeagerjacques? What are doing here?" A hand touched her cheek, thumbs making circles on her face. "Jeagerjacques?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, as his finger ghosted over her lips and her bandaged eyes. "It's my fault."

"It was an accident," she replied. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, like a mantra that might earn him his salvation. "I'm so sorry, Tatsuki."

"It's fine, Jeagerjacqes," she sighed. "It's not like you intended to do it."

"Still!" She shook her head. "Damn it! It's my fault. I shouldn't have..." he growled.

"That's enough, Grimmjow," she spoke sternly. The man stomped out, slamming the door shut. Tatsuki was sure he needed some time for himself.

"So the bastard finally went to see what he did to you?" Ichigo spoke as he opened the door. "Dd he apologize or stay silent?"

"He apologized, Ichigo," she muttered. "I'm blind, but I heard him, alright?" She could hear his resigned sigh. "Seriously, Ichigo, let it go. It's not like it will undo anything."

"He promised, Tatsuki! He promised he'd take care of you, and look where that got you! He-"

"Shut it, Ichigo," she sighed. "What part of accident don't you get?"

"But what will happen to you now?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take care of her naturally," Grimmjow's voice joined in, as the door opened again. "I'll-"

"Right, if you took care of her she wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"For love of-" she snapped, "this is a hospital! How 'bout taking your fight outside?" The two men became silent. "I will take care of myself. I will learn." Tatsuki sighed as she reached for the book she had put on the table earlier, and continued to read.

"Uh.. Tatsuki... are you reading?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell does it look like to you?"

"But..." Grimmjow began. She could almost see his face contorted by confusion.

"Braille, you morons. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Oh, Braille," Ichigo muttered. She was pretty sure he was incredibly embarrassed by the lapse his brain had made. Sometimes, she can't believe these two.

"Of course I know Braille!" Grimmjow snorted, ever the know-it-all.

She smiled to herself as the two continued to bicker. Orihime suddenly entered the room, jumping in the middle of their argument, confusing the two who continued their tirades on each other. A very large hand suddenly came down on her shoulder, Chad's. She smiled to herself.

She had been worried what may become of her, and what not, but then she remembered she had these guys. She might be blind but she won't be alone.

* * *

A.N. To 1XxKiraXx1, I'm really the kind to stress out a lot. I'm supposed to be watching some videos, but I got hung up on this one. So I hope you like it. I'm quite surprised though... there wasn't any 'pair' at all. Hmm.


	18. Chapter 18

Characters: Tier Harribel, Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru

* * *

Tier touched the grazed forehead, feeling the thickness of blood beneath her fingertips. Her other hand felt the soft locks that trailed down on the ground, seemingly like torn olive silk. She wanted to scream in agony and anguish as she held the broken form of the girls she has considered her children.

They were alive, but barely breathing. She could almost feel the pain of each labored breath they took. She could see Apacci grimace as she took her breath, perhaps her little prankster had a broken rib. She could barely hear Sung-sun's shallow breath, the poor girl must have endured a hit on the stomach. And Mila-Rose, brave Mila-Rose was bleeding. The shirt she had used to bandage the wound on the woman's arm was soaked through.

"Tier."

She looked up, she hadn't even noticed someone walk up to them. "Aizen," she acknowledged. Her eyes widened. The man held a gun, a gun that was pointed at her. "What-"

BANG!

He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through her shoulder. "You're not strong enough," he sighed. "You're not strong enough to fight for me, Tier." He turned around as she clutched her wounded shoulder. "You can finish her, Gin."

Tier bit her lip as she felt blood ooze out of the bullet wound, glaring defiantly at the man she thought was a leader deserving of their trust. She stared at them defiantly. She should have known better. A man who would turn away from his own comrades wouldn't hesitate treat his subordinates as mere pawns. She should have realized sooner.

The silver-haired man looked at her as Aizen walked away. "Ain't it such a shame to kill ya. Yer too pretty," the man smiled. Was that pity on his eyes? She growled. She didn't need his pity. "Ya should have fared betta if ya were a whore, Hari-girl," he murmured, whispereing, low enough that she could barely hear. She looked at him in surprise. "But, ah don't wanna destroy your pretty face," he smiled, as he pulled away guffawing in glee as he took aim at her chest.

BANG!

She felt the bullet pierce her skin and nothing more. She wasn't sure whether it was shock, or perhaps her weariness, or her sorrow, or perhaps Death's clutch, but Haribel was sure it didn't hurt as much as the other things in her life, as she descended to oblivion.

* * *

"He's dead, I see," she murmured as she stood watching the streets in an abandoned building. The blonde woman touched the scar on her chest, the wound that should have killed her but didn't. The bullet had pierced her, true, but instead of hitting her heart, which should have killed her immediately, or her lungs which would have killed her eventually, it bit one of her ribs, lodging itself within. Although removing the bullet had hurt, she survived.

She was sure it wasn't luck. Ichimaru Gin was too good of a marksman to miss. What she wondered however, she thought as the she looked at the sky, was why he didn't kill her. What did he intend? She shook her head. The man was dead and there was no debt of gratitude she must pay. She sighed as she looked at the three who had woken up and started to bicker. Life goes on.

* * *

A.N. It has been an eternity since the last time I uploaded something. My annoying professor just had to give us a lot of stuff to do (nope, I'm not done with it yet). Next time then...


	19. Chapter 19

Characters: Neliel tu Oderschvank, Nnoitra Gilga

* * *

It couldn't be anything else, that she already knew. She already accepted that it would never be anything else. There was no room for any other conclusion. There was only one way... and it would be the destruction of one of them.

She wasn't sure if he knew what was their destiny, but whether he did or did not, she knew what were the paths that were available to them, and unfortunately, to her utter horror, there could never be a compromise.

It was the corruption of her, or the salvation of him, winner-takes-it-all scheme. It couldn't be both.

And she chose for him. She did not know if it was a selfish choice, nor if it even as the right one. She didn't know, and she didn't care. She chose for him, because she cannot destroy him. She cannot destroy the being that she loved, because to save him is to destroy him. That's why she must be gone. That's why she chose for him. She will allow him to destroy her.

She smiled softly. He didn't realize what was going to happen. He wouldn't know until he swings the last blow. And when he does, she shook her head. Do not think about it. He will not be saved because of your death, she thought harshly, as she took her flaming sword. He will choose his own path, walking it alone without you and you will welcome it, she thought to herself.

Twistedly, though, she hoped that he will not be saved, that he will stay the same, because now, she isn't fighting for his salvation but for him to stay the way he is. Her steps faltered slightly. She was being selfish, she realized. She sighed, she can be selfish every once in a while, right?

It was already decided. She had chosen, chosen for them both. It will be the destruction, the corruption of her. Yes, she thought bitterly, she will be the lamb that will be slaughtered.

* * *

A.N. Okay I should be really doing my project... to hell with that. I'm updating. :3


End file.
